


New Hope

by zlee29



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlee29/pseuds/zlee29
Summary: Earth was an old, old planet, and over the years, as humans believed less and less in the Old Tales, and more and more in Science, Earth had grown weaker. Not my much, but enough for those beings less benevolent to take advantage of.I'm trash at summaries...Basically something random that I wrote when I was bored
Kudos: 2





	New Hope

Earth was an old, old planet. It had lived through the fall and rise of empires, had seen betrayals and true love a plenty. It had seen strength in the weakest of humans and weakness in the strongest. It forgot more than anyone on it had ever seen and had witnessed some of the most controversial events in humanity with a calm acceptance.

Most believed that Earth was just a planet. Just soil and rock beneath their feet, but Earth was more than just a planet.

Over the years, as humans believed less and less in the Old Tales, and more and more in Science, Earth had grown weaker. Not my much, but enough for those beings less benevolent to take advantage of. 

Sin and death had roamed aplenty, humanity falling deeper and deeper into an unescapable black hole of punishment for faults not their own. Demons and Angles alike used the humans, now without the guard of Earth to shield them, for their own malevolent purposes. Humans began to destroy Earth, pollution and fires and wars and death weakening Earth even further. 

Earth began to wither. To die slowly, almost unnoticeably, but die none the less.  
And then, as humanity began to take its final step into the void, as it was on the precipice of the void – though none of them knew it – salvation arrived. 

Earth, in a final, desperate attempt at protection, sent its energy into the minds of the previous generation, striking inspiration for hundreds like never seen before. Those inspired wrote book after book, script after script, animation after animation.  
The next generation were raised on these stories of defeating bad guys, of cunning and planning, of magic and standing up for what was right. And they saw the injustice in the world, saw the seams of Earth about to break.

And they took a stand.

They stood up. They protested the slow heat death of the planet they lived on, of the world that was their home. 

Some still fell to those malevolent beings that had plagued Earth for centuries, turning good men to evil, tempting bad men to even greater heights of madness. But even more resisted. More ignored the temptations, wrote stories of their own, encouraged those down on their luck and pulled those under the influence of evil back into the light.

This generation of humans, raised on stories of bravery and courage, of magic and skill, of good beating bad. They were the start of guiding humanity back to the light. 

They were the start of a revolution.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, I wrote this when I was bored and though it was cool :/


End file.
